I Love You
by InLust
Summary: Angela watched as Temperance continued to walk away. Why do I feel worse? Why does it hurt so much inside?  Temperance tries to tell Angela what she really feels after Kirk's death. Femslash


I know season 1 was like 2 seasons ago but I really wanted to get this idea out. Set after The Skull in the Desert. Femslash [dont hurt me Tempe/Angela 

Disclaimer: Of course Bones isnt mine but this idea is most definitely.

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Angela shut the Angelator off and turned to her desk. There a picture of her and Kirk laid. 

It was only over a month since he died. Yet she still felt like it was her fault he died. He had become the love of her life for 3 weeks a year. When she was with him, she knew what love was. She felt her heart rush and all the pains rush away. All she would feel when she was with him was happiness.

Now that feeling was gone. Her heart was empty.

No one was there to love her and be with her anymore. Not like Kirk.

Even though Angela took 3 weeks out of her life to let her heart love, Kirk loved her always.

Angela wiped her eyes as she a tear fell onto the picture. She took the picture and placed it in her desk draw.

She grabbed her briefcase and shut off the lights when she left.

* * *

She walked out of the Jeffersonian and stared up at the sky. Her heart felt empty and the weight of the world forced down on her heart. 

Drops of rain came down slowly. Angela stood still and let the rain fall on her. She kept her face up.

Raggedly, she breathed. Her heart began to ache and tears flowed freely. Pain.

She kept crying and didn't stop herself. She hung her head down and let the tears drop down to the ground.

The rain stopped pouring on her and she looked up.

"I don't want you to feel pain anymore," Temperance whispered softly as she held the umbrella over Angela. She stood out of the umbrella and tried to wipe the rain away.

"Tempe," Angela weakly called as she wiped her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to see you hurt. I may not be good at reading people but I know you Angela. I feel what you feel." Temperance felt her heart beat faster and her hand shake with anxiety.

"You are going to get sick."

"I don't care. Angela, I care about you. You are the light in my world. Everyday I see you smile and I feel happy. But now you haven't smiled. You won't laugh. When I see you like that, it hurts me inside."

Angela repeated herself, "You are going to get sick." She didn't know what to say to her best friend that stood before her.

Temperance felt her heart beat faster. She listened to Booth's advice and she was going to go for it. "You…you…" she knew her voice was dying out. She didn't know how to put what she said in words. "You deserved to be loved. And you deserve to love."

Angela felt like she was going to cry again. Her best friend stood before her and saying things that didn't make sense. She didn't know how to react to the words that made her feel different. "Temperance…what are you trying to tell me?"

The air around them changed. They both felt cold inside themselves.

The rain poured even more and the wind began to whip around them.

Temperance gripped the umbrella even tighter over Angela. She forced herself to hold tightly onto it. She wanted to do this with reason.

* * *

"Finally the case is wrapped up and documented," Booth finished saying as he drove Temperance back to the Jeffersonian. "I wish it didn't seem so hard." 

Temperance gazed out of the window and thought about everything in her head.

Booth turned to his partner when he didn't hear a comment. He stared and realized that she was really deep in thought.

"Bones, what are you thinking of?" he asked.

She startledly jumped and turned to Booth. "It's nothing Booth."

"It sure seems like something."

"Booth…"

"I've seen that look before Bones. You are really bothered by something." She didn't say anything to Booth and he continued, "Is it about Angela?"

Temperance looked down and honestly nodded.

Booth sighed quietly. "It's been about a month now hasn't it?" She nodded. "Is she okay?"

"She seems okay but I know she isn't. I haven't seen her laugh at any of Hodgins jokes since she's gotten back," she explained. "I wished she would talk to me about it. I want her to smile again."

"Why do you think she is still unhappy?" Booth asked.

"She loved Kirk and he loved her. Now that he's gone it seems like she's lost all hope for love." Temperance sighed to herself.

"You love her." Booth told her.

Temperance jumped to what he said. "In a sense I do but…"

"But what Bones? Your reaction a second ago just proved it. Right now you are so bothered by Angela being unhappy and you are even talking about love. If it was anyone else besides Angela you would tell them that it is apart of life and they should move on," Booth explained. "You really love her a lot."

"How would you know?" Temperance asked as she looked out of the window.

"You don't want her to feel pain or be unloved. It's up to you to let her know," Booth advised. "My advice to you is to tell her you love her."

"But…"

"But nothing. There is nothing wrong with telling another woman you love her."

"It's just…"

"Bones, it's okay to love her. You are acting so scared. You are fearless."

"This is Angela we are talking about."

"So what?" Booth argued, knowing that his partner was just going to keep avoiding the facts. "She'll know. And she'll realize everything. Just tell her Bones. Tell her you love her."

Temperance took everything he said into consideration. She looked out of the window._I love her?_

* * *

The rain came down harder than before. The droplets were hard and fast. 

"Angela…I don't want you to feel hurt anymore. I can make sure of it. I won't let you feel like Kirk is making you feel now. He hurt you by dying. It isn't your fault either. I know it for sure.

I can make sure you will never feel like this. I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. But I don't know if you will let me," Temperance whispered loud enough for Angela to hear. "I love you."

Angela was taken aback by what was said. Because she knew for sure what Temperance meant. It wasn't like the love sisters share.

"I'm sorry I told you," Temperance apologized. She didn't know why but she regretted it. She felt her heart fall.

Her head was lowered slight but Angela realized it. Temperance took Angela's hand and placed the umbrella in it. Leaving the umbrella with Angela, she walked away. She was about to cry but she forced herself not to.

The rain fell onto the umbrella. _Patter, patter, patter._

Temperance continued to walk away without looking back. And Angela stood in place as she watched Temperance walk away from her.

_Why does it hurt inside even more?_ Angela asked herself.

_Why did it make me happy when she told me she loved me?_

"You said you will never leave me," Angela yelled.

Temperance stopped and turned around. She squinted as the rain poured harder.

"You said you will never hurt me," Angela yelled.

Temperance didn't understand what Angela wanted her to do. She felt hurt inside and turned around again. She began to walk.

"You told me you love me!"

_"I do,"_ Temperance whispered. She continued walking.

Angela watched as Temperance continued to walk away. _Why do I feel worse? Why does it hurt so much inside_? She looked to the ground and cried again._Why are you leaving now Temperance?_ The stinging of tears made her shut her eyes.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and another hold her head close.

She opened her eye and saw Temperance.

"I told you I love you. I don't want to see you cry," Temperance whispered in Angela's ear. "I love you."

Angela cried into Temperance's shoulder. Not out of sadness but happiness.

"I won't leave you because I love you," Temperance whispered as she held Angela closer. She felt her heart beat close to hers.

Angela let go of the umbrella and hugged Temperance.

The umbrella fell onto the ground and blew away. It was like the weight lifted off of Angela. She felt like she did when Kirk was with her. And she let the rain fall down on both of them. She wiped her eyes on Temperance's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Don't leave me," Angela whispered. "Promise me."

"I promise," Temperance said looking Angela back in her eyes.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

* * *

Please Review I'd really like to see some feedback with this fic. This is my first one shot with slash so I dont know how you'll all react. Please Review! 


End file.
